


Hold Them Tight

by silentghost



Series: tsundere cafe au [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, adrien is still a weeb, bisexual disaster kagami, kagami has two (2) hands, marinette has her shit together, more silliness ensues, the matching is intentional!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentghost/pseuds/silentghost
Summary: Kagami goes on a date with Marinette and Adrien. She's not freaking out at all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: tsundere cafe au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891663
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Hold Them Tight

**Author's Note:**

> aw shit here we go again
> 
> they might be a lil ooc but i'm having fun so does it really matter?
> 
> ps take a shot every time you see a word in italics (but don't, actually)

“Jesus, hold still!” Rose nearly stabs Kagami’s eye out with how hard she’s pressing the makeup brush.

“I  _ would  _ if you weren’t actively trying to kill me,” Kagami says grouchily. She gingerly wipes the tears from her eyes so she doesn’t smudge anything. Rose worked too hard for it to go to waste.

“Why are we putting this much effort into lunch with a bunch of weebs anyway? I thought you hated anyone who walked into that cafe you work at.” Rose grabs Kagami’s chin to resume brushing eyeshadow onto her lids.

“I hate weaboos, all my homies hate weaboos,” echoes from the depths of Kagami’s closet. Juleka, Rose’s girlfriend, may be new at makeovers, but she made it her mission to style Kagami’s outfit for the day. 

And, well. Kagami can’t deny that she’s said that in the past, especially after a large influx of customers at the cafe. In the past few weeks Kagami would come back to her shared flat with Rose  _ drained  _ from having to entertain so many people who specifically wanted to be served by her. She's making bank but it's exhausting. Damn Europeans and their yellow fever.

But she digresses.

“Well this homie landed a date with not one but  _ two _ weaboos.” Kagami’s chin stubbornly juts out in the way her regulars are familiar with. "And they're not that bad. Seriously.” 

It's the first time the three of them are hanging out in person. For a couple of days now they’ve been texting in a group chat made by Marinette to organize the outing, and Kagami thinks she has a decent grasp of their personalities. Adrien likes to spam obscure memes at odd hours, and Marinette sends pictures of cute pigeons she finds at the park. Kagami responds in kind with updates on her day and complaints about customers. It’s nice.

So nice, in fact, that she’s getting suspicious of their intentions.

“We’ll be the judge of that later.” Juleka emerges from the closet holding up a black sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans that Kagami doesn’t remember buying. For all she knows Juleka had it hiding in her bag.

“Babe, I know it’s the goth in you but Kagami is going to lunch, not a Good Charlotte concert.” Rose hops up from the bed and ushers her girlfriend back in. “Kagami, where’s that one skirt you ordered from Uniqlo? The boring one that goes with anything?"

"In the back near my uniform," she calls. Following an excited "A-ha!" from Rose, she adds, "I won't lie, I'm surprised you didn't choose something more...pink. And loud."

"I know you, Kagami, and I  _ also  _ know it's been a while since you went on a date. You only asked me to help because you’re good at internalizing your panic and don't know what to expect from a lunch date that may or may not be between friends. This is to make you more comfortable so you don’t fuck up your most recent chance at love.”

Wow, she didn't need to read Kagami  _ that _ easily. She can imagine Rose in her 4'11" glory wagging a finger at her smugly. She's touched. "Thank you, Rose."

The two girlfriends return, Rose holding the skirt in question and Juleka holding a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves. The shirt she knows  _ for sure _ is from Juleka's own wardrobe. 

Rose pushes Kagami behind the paper changing screen in the middle of her room. "Get dressed, hurry!"

Overall she looks good. The skirt flares out just a little and the poofy shirt is elegant enough to boost her confidence and not make her feel like a marshmallow man. For once she's glad her best friend-in-law has a pirate for a mother. Rose did her makeup perfectly, too. A shadow of dark red surrounds her eyes, making her gaze intense but not overly edgy. The shade matches the dragon pendant she always wears. For all their opposition to weebs, Rose and Juleka certainly didn't slack in effort. It almost abates her growing anxiety.

Here's the worst case scenario: Kagami misinterpreted their offer because she, certified full-time professional dumbass, only  _ nodded _ instead of verbally confirming  _ "yes, I would like to go on a romantic date with you Marinette and Adrien" _ when they exchanged numbers, and they change their mind about dating someone else and Kagami dies being known as a "very good friend" to them.

Best case: it goes well and they have more dates and eventually fall in love and move in together and have a three-way marriage and adopt five dogs (or maybe a hamster? Kagami will put a pin on that for later).

She's not freaking out. No way.

Her phone buzzes with a text from Marinette:  _ We're almost there! Just a couple more blocks! _

Oh God, she's freaking out.

For once, her intuition is failing her. It must be if all this doubt is making her worry. She should resign at the cafe if this keeps up, maybe change her name and move to Italy; she heard Rome is very beautiful this time of year. A hand grabs onto her shoulder. She turns to face Juleka. "Kagami. It'll be fine. You'll knock 'em dead."

"But not literally!" Rose hastens to say. "I know it'll go okay between you three— Tsurugis know what they want, right? Just be direct."

Direct. Kagami can do that. The couple leads her to the living room to wait. She sinks into the huge couch they own. "Okay. I got this."

The buzzer goes off, and Kagami freezes. Rose and Juleka have to shove her out of the building before she can chicken out. Standing in front of the outer doors are Adrien and Marinette. And they look  _ cute. _

Marinette is wearing a white tank top with her hair down, and the cuffs on her jeans are rolled up. Adrien has a striped black shirt and dark jeans. His blonde hair looks especially floofy today.

“You look good, Kagami,” Marinette gushes, “it’s like we’re all matching!”

Kagami tries smiling the way she does when she's nervous and can't compose her face— most times it looks like she's grimacing. "Haha. Yeah." Direct, Rose said. Direct!! "What's the plan for today?"

Adrien throws an arm around her and Marinette's shoulder. "We were thinking of getting lunch at a restaurant near here, and then we can get ice cream?"

"Sounds good."

Marinette smiles encouragingly at her. They set out for the restaurant, a small family-run business down the street from Kagami and Rose’s flat. The patio is crowded with people talking over each other and eating. Inside is decorated with framed black and white pictures on the walls and pots of heavy plants. The three sit at a round table far enough in the back that they won’t be overheard after Adrien dramatically pulls out her and Marinette's chairs with a flourish.

They talk about everything they could think of. Adrien and Marinette went to the same lycée and after years of pining got together during their time at uni. Kagami learns that Marinette has her own independent fashion company that makes everything by hand, and Adrien has a popular vlog that’s unsurprisingly about anime.

“I didn’t know I was eating with celebrities,” Kagami says teasingly. The two flush red and stutter out a thanks before asking about herself.

Because they already know about the tsundere cafe, she decides to talk about how she ended up in Paris. She explains her move to France after falling out with her mother. The Tsurugi matriarch had plans to set Kagami up with someone she never met, and the argument resulted in ties between the two being broken.

“I was fortunate enough to find Rose— my flatmate— and a position at the cafe soon after arriving in the country.” Kagami finishes her story with a resolute nod. She stuffs her mouth with a forkful of pasta to stop talking any more.

"Oh no, Gami, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Adrien grabs her hand over the table, green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "If you need someone to talk about it, you can always find me."

Marinette holds her other hand. "Me too."

They move onto other topics after that, but the sincerity in both of their eyes sticks with Kagami. All three of them are still holding hands, too. Is that what friends do? She doesn’t know. She repeats Rose’s advice in her head. Now’s probably a good time to ask.

Adrien is recounting a story featuring him and a stray cat when Kagami blurts out “Is this a date?”

“Huh?” Adrien says, confused. Marinette shoves him off his chair with a long suffering sigh. A few patrons glance their way.

Marinette’s eyes are wide, like she just realized something important. "Do you want it to be?" she asks. 

_ Of fucking course!!!  _ Kagami wants to say, but instead she says "What are your opinions on hamsters?"

Abort mission. Repeat, abort mission. She hopes maybe one of them will understand her. Adrien throws a thumbs up over the table since he’s still sitting on the ground for some reason. Marinette takes her hand again, gently.

“I love hamsters,” she says solemnly. “So much Adrien has to drag me away from any pet store because there’s always a chance that I’ll steal one or four, but he doesn’t know I have an entire closet back at home that’s full of pet supplies. If you asked me right now I would drop everything so we could get a hamster."

“You have a what?” Adrien exclaims as he gets back in his seat. 

It’s no star crossed confession in the rain but Kagami gets the same sort of sentiment. Her heart is pounding, the tip of her nose burns with how flustered she is and— yep, there are roses blooming around her.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kagami says, “I want this to be a date.”

“Oh good, I thought so. Adrien and I probably weren't as clear when we started texting you. We like you, Kagami. This is a fun lunch. If you want, we can go on another date next week whenever you're off work?"

"Such a way with words, milady," Adrien says, hands clasped against his cheek. "I thought you weren’t the romantic type?”

“Not for  _ you _ , fuckin’ weeb.” She whacks his arm while he loudly protests. It sends Kagami into a fit of giggles, to which Adrien and Marinette marvel at. Kagami catches both of their eyes, sparkling with budding fondness.

She has a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me, just living vicariously through my ot3 bc i miss eating in crowded places and not being in a global pandemic
> 
> okay i'm done


End file.
